Silver Millennium
by coly456
Summary: The story of how the Silver Millennium came to be. Through all the hard ships, love and hate,
1. Chapter 1

Sailor moon

Silver Millennium

Coly456

A babies cries rung out through the palace. Queen Serenity and King Aragon were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. The little hair on her head a bright shade of golden blonde, her eyes a crystal blue. On her forehead an upward crescent moon, glowed a yellow like her mother and father, marking her as a royalty of the moon.  
"Princess Serenity;" He father whispered as the babies cries stopped. Her mother smiled as she held her daughter close.  
"Serenity;" A woman with long blue hair walked through the double doors and bowed to the royal family.  
"Oh Anna no need for that." Queen serenity laughed  
"We wanted to know if we could announce her to the public." Anna smiled  
"As soon as I get up and get ready do you think you girls could help me?"  
"Of course. I will get Rena and Melissa." She bowed again then turned leaving the family alone.  
"I'll take her while you dress." The king lifted his daughter up into his arms. The silver white dress she wore was long hanging to her father's knees. On her wrist was a small bracelet with the planet symbols.  
"Serenity, are you ready?" Rena walked in a woman with curly red hair pulled into a high ponytail walked in followed by Anna and Melissa a woman with blonde hair cut into a bob.  
"Sister you look good." Melissa said to serenity giving her a hug. Melissa was the queen on Venus but she was originally born to the moon Serenity and her were sisters Serenity being the oldest.  
"I've never been happier." Serenity hugged her back  
"Let us go get you ready." Anna smiled as they walked into the queens walk in closet closing the door. Serenity sat at the vanity as Melissa did her long bleach blonde hair into two pigtails with buns on the top, the signature style of the royal moon women.  
"Here we go the silver white gown to match your darling Princess." Anna pulled it out.  
Serenity turned letting Rena apply the light make up. She then stood and slipped on her dress and heals. She walked out of the room he husband stared and smiled walking up to her and giving her a light kiss  
"Beautiful." He smiled as he handed her their daughter.  
"Thank you." She smiled as they walked through the palace.  
"Now presenting their Royal Highness King Aragon and queen Serenity and presenting for the first time Princess Serenity!" The man yelled as they walked out onto the top of the grand stair case.  
The crowd in the room clapped as the three walked down the stairs. Getting to the thrones the Queen placed Serenity into the basinet and sat next to it not feeling up to standing.  
It was ritual for all planets that when a new royal is born they are given gifts from each planet, as a sign of respect.  
As each queen and king and princess came and gave their gifts Serenity frowned.  
"I don't see King Endymion and Queen Sonya." She looked around the room as everyone talked  
"The king and Queen of earth as well as Prince Endymion could not make it. They did not give a reason." Anna Queen Serenity's head guardian and queen of mercury said.  
"What a shame" the king frowned.  
Queen Serenity knew this would have an Effect on the already tense relationship between the kings.  
Serenity smiled as she saw the other little princesses in their mothers or fathers arms. They were all less than a year old. The oldest was Prince Endymion of earth being four.  
"Excuse me your highness, I am sorry to disturb you." Serenity looked to see Prince Endymion kneeling on one knee bowing his head  
"Endymion. Stand up no need for that." She laughed as the boy stood. He looked nervous. "Where are your parents?"  
"They couldn't make it. They send their apologies."  
"Who are you here with?"  
"No one they sent me on my own."  
For only being four Endymion was very mature for his age.  
She frowned "that's a shame. Would you like to see her?"  
"Yes your highness. I wish I had a gift to give." He frowned  
She smiled lifting baby serenity out of her basinet Endymion walked closer and smiled at the baby.  
She cooed and reached up towards him. He kneeled down again so her hand touched his cheek. Her pale skin contrasted with his, him being tan.  
"Princess Serenity, meet Prince Endymion." Queen Serenity smiled  
"Endymion!" A voice boomed causing the prince to jump and turn "we told you not to come here!" A man yelled. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes.  
Serenity started to cry at the sudden noise and Endymion turning his back.  
"King Endymion, how nice it is for you to join us" Aragon said standing next to his wife.  
"Father I apologize I only thought it was right."  
"Come we are going home." His voice echoed through the hall. Serenity was crying her mother trying to quiet her down.  
"You are disrespecting my home Endymion." Aragon yelled.  
The other king just glared at him "you did not come to the Announcement of my son why should I come for your daughter."  
"My Wife was Ill, I sent our gift!"  
"Endymion we are leaving" the long said as her grabbed his sons arm pulling him to the exit.


	2. AN

Author Note

Moon: King Aragon Queen Serenity  
Princess Serenity  
Mercury: King Aaron Queen Anna  
Princess Ami  
Venus: King Neil Queen Melissa  
Princess Mina  
Earth: King Endymion Queen Sonya  
Prince Endymion  
Mars: King Blake Queen Rena  
Princess Rei  
Jupiter: King Markus Queen Lexi  
Princess Lita

Age order  
Endymion  
Mina  
Rei  
Lita  
Ami  
Serenity


End file.
